


Learning Curve

by butterflybrigade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But instead author wrote this, But only by accident, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, Tags May Change, author should be updating their other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/pseuds/butterflybrigade
Summary: Being intimate with a tiefling is a learning curve. Luckily, Caleb’s always excelled in academics.Or: Molly tries to figure out how to be more careful with his teeth.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sounds spicier than what I think the fic will be, but oh well. Just a cute blurb on the ship.

The Mighty Nein was a force to be reckoned with, that much was true. Through their valiant battles and narrowly escaped dangers, they made a name for themselves. Soon enough they were being requested by name for saving towns and slaying beasts. Molly acknowledged the attention was flattering at first but the shine wore off as soon as their daily lives were at a non stop between slaying enemies, making new ones, and running away from old ones. 

Molly found the whole ordeal was quite tedious and frustrating for multiple reasons. The worst of which was having even _less_ time alone with their company’s wizard. If the tiefling had it his way, they would be making out whether Fjord was gawking or not, but Molly respected that Caleb was a private man. But nine hells if it didn’t make Molly want to resort a childish tantrum.

But finally, _finally_ they were alone. Well, not completely. Molly was happily surprised when Caleb’s calloused hands wrapped around his rainbow coat and took the tiefling into a shadowy alley. 

“Oh dear, doesn’t look like I have much coin. Is there anything else I can give you, mister robber?” as much as Molly would have loved to give Caleb what he wanted instantly, he was nothing if not a tease. The fiery redhead released an exasperated groan before he pulled Molly down into a rough kiss. Still got it. 

Molly released his nonchalant facade with little care and matched the human’s pace with enthusiasm. In no time Molly pushed the human up against the cobblestone wall and pressed breathless kisses into Caleb. Molly barely registered his own shiver as Caleb’s cold hands found his waist and neck the contrast was pleasant against his infernal heat. The tiefling’s own hands were buried in Caleb’s hair and toyed with the idea of never letting him go even if someone were to see the two of them.

Blunt teeth against his bottom lip shook away any coherent thoughts Molly could possibly have. He moaned at the surprise and was quick to reciprocate the sentiments. Oh yes, they were not going anywhere soon if Molly had any say. 

Suddenly Caleb expressed a sharp inhale and winced away from Molly though the wizard’s hands didn’t release their hold. He loosened his grip on Caleb’s tangled hair to get a look at those lovely blue eyes to see what changed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just…” Caleb covered his growing grin like he was going to laugh. As much as Molly loved to see that smile he was too distracted to fully appreciate it. “Perhaps a bit more restraint with…” his muffled words trailed off when Caleb parted Molly’s lips traced a fingertip along the sharp edge of his fang. The tiefling’s brow furrowed in confusion until realization hit him full force.

“Oh gods, did I hurt you?” Molly maneuvered Caleb’s wrist away to see a small drip of blood slip from the wizard's lip. It was not much more than a papercut but to Molly it felt like he had unsheathed a scimitar and used it. His thumb brushed it away with his thumb in apology.

“Molly love, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch.” the human’s low hum was endearing, but the tiefling wasn’t convinced that it wasn’t out of pity. 

Molly frowned and moved in to lay a chaste kiss on the corner of Caleb’s mouth and kitten lick the blood away. Caleb… giggled? Whatever it was, the sound was quite unexpected from their usually stoic wizard. The act made Molly feel slightly better, but not fully redeemed. 

“Has anyone seen Molly?” Fjord’s voice echoed somewhere beyond the alley and he outwardly groaned at the foretelling interruption. As always with a flare for the dramatic he slumped his weight enough to pin Caleb and force the other to keep Molly upright.

“Whisk me away with a spell where interruptions do not exist.” he complained into Caleb’s shoulder while ignoring the other’s huff of exertion.

“Molly, stand, you ridiculous man.” Caleb’s muscles strained with endearing persistence. “You are worse than Frumpkin.” 

Molly chuckled at that and propped himself up to give an over the top seductive grin.

“It’s the tail, isn’t it?” he winked and felt satisfied with the red tint of Caleb’s cheeks. The wizard shook his head with a dismissive grin. Molly leaned in for another kiss but was interrupted once more.

“Is Caleb gone, too? I thought I saw him go this way.” Knott chirped with a mother hen fondness. 

Caleb sighed and tugged the pouting tiefling away from their shadowy oasis. Molly followed casually to face the music. After taking one last look at the corner of Caleb’s mouth, Molly leaned down as if to kiss his cheek but instead whispered out an incantation. He watched the cut heal as Caleb frowned instead.

“That was not necessary.” Caleb chided, but Molly couldn’t help but laugh in response. Before Caleb could lecture any further, Molly stepped ahead and exited the alley with a graceful flourish.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more ideas I'm going to add to this later, but they will be VERY casual updates. Basically I'm just going to write more one-shot like chapters as the ideas come. Nothing too plot heavy. My god, I'm drowning in my other fics xD


End file.
